The Percabeth Revolution: Never look back
by Artemis7962
Summary: We don't always make the right choices...Percy on Calypso's island has to choose between paradise and reality. Between giving in to his inner desires, never having to make that choice, leaving the prophecy to others. Written for the Percabeth Revolution!


_A/N: If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Never Look Back. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!_

* * *

** Percabeth Revolution-Never look back**

_Battle of the Labyrinth-Calypso's Island:_

"Will you stay with me forever, and leave them to fight the war? You can be immortal, Perseus, the two of us together…?" Calypso's eyes twinkled with a childish hope, so bright that Percy was forced to look away.

Stay with her forever? Be immortal?

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she was so alone…so innocent.

How could the gods have ever done something like this to her?

Imprisoned her on an island so very much like paradise, only to have her stuck in solitude for eternity?

It wasn't fair. It was their fault.

He thought to his father, he had most probably had a hand in the decision, how could _he_ do something like _this_, to someone so naïve?

Leaving the war was immensely tempting, never having to see another burial shroud for his loved ones…never having to see a friend scream in pain as a sword ripped through their heart.

He couldn't help it, but his thoughts wandered to her. Annabeth Chase. The girl he'd spent the last…what, 4 years with? They'd gone through so much, and now he'd never see her again? That kiss she'd given him on the mountain still lingered on his cheek, and as he thought of it, a blush colored his cheeks. Could they ever have something? Or have had something? The thought seems far too unrealistic, at least it does to his current one-track mind.

He's purposefully avoiding Calypso's gaze now, making sure he looks away…he knows that if he looks he'll be unable to deny her of anything she wants. Anything, including journeying to Antarctica and getting her a polar bear's head. (Anyone get that reference?)

"Please?" It's that one word, laced in sadness that makes him look at her, makes him meet her hazelnut eyes. He notices that they're filled with tears and feels his heart melting, slowly, but surely.

She looks away immediately, and then sighs, a long, deep, and pained sigh, "I understand…you may leave."

Percy's eyes widen, "Leave?" He asks incredulously.

He's sure of it now, how could he leave someone so innocent alone? Grey eyes flash in front of his own, but he pushes them away, Annabeth was then. Calypso is now.

Calypso says nothing in response as she pulls her long ginger hair back into a ponytail, a single tear slips down her tanned cheek and she shakes her head. "You needn't be stuck here with me. Go. Go to your friends, young Perseus."

Percy is shocked at her selflessness, he's sure that were he to be stuck here for eternity, he would be driven insane-trapping people on his island.

He shakes it off and laughs, making her raise her head, "As long as you don't call me young Perseus, I'm here."

Calypso's eyes widen, her mouth opens, but she shakes her head, deciding against speaking, she flings her thin arms around him and him her.

For, he's sure of it now. He's making the right choice, starting his life, the way it's supposed to be.

After some time, she pulled back and grinning said, "You never did show me the abilities of a son of Poseidon, Perseus…how about now?"

Percy shrugged, wearing a smile, "Sure."

And, without another thought of his old life, he walked away with her...never looking back.

_Never_ to think about the blond daughter of Athena who was crying at the same moment, sobbing over a friend she thought was lost for eternity-soon, she would know and she would loathe him for it, loathe him for breaking the unspoken promise they'd made journeying together all those years.

* * *

_A/N: If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Never look back. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!_

Thank you,

Karina


End file.
